Peanut Butter Jelly
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = July 11, 2019 (JDU) |mode = Trio |dg = / / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |nosm = |sol = |mc = |pc = Sky Blue/Magenta/Green |gc = Light Green/Brick Red/Light Blue |lc = Sky Blue |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 3:24 |nowc = Peanut |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}" " by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio consisting of two women and a man. They are surrounded by black and white bold outlines. P1 and P3's outfits are the same, but with different color schemes. P1 P1 is a woman with a slice of pink and blue bread on her head. She wears a blue shirt with red edges in the sleeves, a blue bowtie, a pink skirt with pink suspenders attached, and pink heeled boots. P2 P2 is a man. His head is a jar of peanut butter with a red lid and a blue, pink, and yellow label. He wears a split colored purple/yellow suit with a purple/blue split colored tie, yellow/purple pants, blue socks and blue shoes with red straps. P3 P3 is a woman with a slice of yellow and green bread on her head. She wears a green shirt with red edges in the sleeves, a green bowtie, a yellow skirt with yellow suspenders attached, and a pair of orange heeled boots. Peanut Coach 1.png|P1 Peanut Coach 2.png|P2 Peanut Coach 3.png|P3 Background The background is styled as a vintage advertisement, and features the lyrics of the song. Different types of food are shown, like muffins, that get half eaten, ripple chips, chocolate bars with 'JUST DANCE' written on it the break, gumdrops, chocolate balls, crackers, banana bread with peanut butter spread on top, popcorn, jello, and triangle crackers. There is also a vintage picture of all the coaches with a human face. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: Jump up in the air. P2 extends his arms and legs, while P1 and P3 thrust towards P2. Peanut gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Peanut gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *In the lyrics, “château” is missing its accent. *'' '' is the seventh routine whose background shows all (or most of) the lyrics of the song, after Love Me Again, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), Juju On That Beat, Not Your Ordinary, Where Are You Now? and Done For Me. *'' '' is the second routine in the series where the preview audio starts at the beginning of the track, after I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. Gallery Game Files Peanut Cover Generic.png|'' '' Peanut Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Peanut Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background Peanut Banner Bkg.png| menu banner Peanut Cover 1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots peanut jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu peanut jd2019 load.png| loading screen peanut jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Peanut promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Others Peanut thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Peanut thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 5F321A04-BA4C-4483-8BC9-0A0A10F97C90.jpeg|Back of P3's head can be seen here. Videos Official Music Video Galantis - Peanut Butter Jelly (Official Video) Teasers Peanut Butter Jelly - Gameplay Teaser (US) Peanut Butter Jelly - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Peanut Butter Jelly - Just Dance 2019 References Site Nagivation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives